Reading TheMidnightElites Son of Artemis
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if just as he regained consciousness after being tied up by the Hunters Percy and The Hunters were transported to Olympus where the Gods and some Demi-Gods were going to read 'Son of Artemis' by TheMidnightElite? AU OOC some bashing and maybe a few twists here and there for pairings. Rated T for a reason...I just forgot what the reason was.
1. Chapter 1

**Gods and Demigods read Son of Artemis**

**By: FunahoMisaki with permission from TheMidnightElite**

**(A/N: I own nothing except the idea for them to read the fic written by TheMidnightElite. AU of course, probably counts as OOC and a bit of bashing.)**

Twelve year old Percy Jackson had just been regained consciousness after being chained to a tree by a bunch of girls when a bright light enveloped him and the girls before they vanished from the clearing and reappeared in some kind of throne room.

"Zoe? What are you all doing here and how did you all get here?" Artemis asked looking at her lieutenant in confusion as the Hunters all immediately bowed to their mistress. Percy idly noticed some other kids around his age or a little older nearby but was quickly distracted when he toppled over because he was still tied up.

"Who is that boy?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow when she saw the boy tied up on the floor.

"We found him wondering around the woods mi' lady and Zoe said we should bring him back to camp in order for you to decide what to do with him." One of the younger looking girls reported while Artemis took a closer look at the child, a boy about the age of twelve with rather familiar features including…silver eyes with a sea green ring around them. Artemis felt as if she had been punched in the gut as she stared at the boy that was looking up at her curiously.

"Boy. Is your name Perseus by chance?" Artemis asked staring at the boy while everyone was looking at her in confusion or curiosity.

"How come everyone knows my name?! First was a guy claiming to be my uncle sitting on some kind of bone throne now you!" Percy said bewildered and causing well everyone's eyebrows to shoot up. Hades knew the boy?

"I'll take that as a yes." Artemis said with an amused smile as she got off her throne and sank to human size before walking towards the still tied up boy.

"You know last time I saw you, you were a chubby little thing squirming inside a blue blanket. Do you still have the necklace I gave you?" Artemis asked casually as she looked the boy in the eyes and snapped her fingers, undoing the rope around him.

"Yeah…wait. Sally said that my necklace came from my….MOM?!" Percy asked/yelled staring at the supposed twelve year old in confusion, anger, shock, hope, and a butt load more emotions.

"Mom?" The rest of the Gods and Goddesses echoed shocked, although Poseidon's was more of a squeak than anything else. The Hunters were torn between gapping or attacking the boy for his supposed 'lies'.

"That's right Perseus. My name is Artemis and I'm your mother." Artemis said changing into her twenty year old form only to have the air knocked out of her again when Percy tackled her in a hug.

"Why'd you leave me at the orphanage?!" Percy sobbed/demanded as he hugged his mom tightly, causing her to smile sadly as she wrapped her arms around him just as tightly.

"I'm sorry my son but I didn't have a choice. If my father found out about you he would have killed you. I couldn't risk that happening to my only child so I decided to hide you away from him for as long as I could. I didn't really expect to find you so soon." Artemis said a few tears leaking from her eyes and hitting the top of Percy's head as he hugged her tighter.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill your son as your punishment for breaking your oath, daughter!" Zeus thundered glaring at his daughter and grandson while most of the people present glared at him for ruining the touching mother/son reunion.

"I swear upon the Styx that I did not break my oath willingly father. I also swear upon the Styx that if you hurt one hair on my son's head I will make what you did to grandfather look _tame_ compared to what _I'll_ do to YOU!" Artemis said glaring at her father and holding Percy tighter protectively as she snapped her fingers and claimed her son while thunder boomed around the throne room twice to seal the oaths that had Zeus paling rapidly.

"WHAT?! Who dares force himself upon goddess let alone one sworn to forever be an eternal maiden!?" Athena demanded outraged as she glared around the throne room, only an Olympian God could force themselves upon an Olympian Goddess.

"WHO DARED TO HURT MY SISTER?!" Apollo roared outraged, sure he and his twin might argue and fight like most siblings do but it was all playful and he was going to kill whoever hurt his beloved twin.

"Perhaps we should read the book we were sent before my Hunters, the demigods, and my son arrived. It will likely be revealed in it." Artemis said her eyes hollow as she thought about what had happened to her, she hated what had happened yes but she didn't hate her son.

"Hunters? You mean the girls in silver that knocked me out and tied me to a tree?" Percy asked wiping his eyes quickly and looking at his mom curiously, causing her to chuckle slightly and nod.

"Yes they're my Hunters. They were all hurt or betrayed by men in the past and therefore have sworn off love for eternity so that I could bless them with partial immortality and let them travel and hunt with me. I'm not surprised they did that to you." Artemis said chuckling as she stood and clapped her hands, causing chairs and sofas to spring up for all the demi-gods and Hunters. She herself abandoned her throne in order to sit with her son on a silver and gold couch, she was quickly joined by her twin who sat protectively on her other side.

"So they're like my sisters then right?" Percy asked curiously causing his mom to smile slightly at him while all the Hunters froze slightly at what that could mean. Sure they saw lady Artemis as a second mother but they didn't know if she felt the same way towards them and if her son considered them as his sisters then would that mean…?

"Yes they are your sisters in a way." Artemis said smiling fondly down at her son while Hera coughed pointedly and held the book up to show that she wanted to read it first.


	2. Chapter 2 reading chapter 1

**Gods and Demigods read Son of Artemis**

**By: FunahoMisaki with permission from TheMidnightElite**

**(A/N: I own nothing except the idea for them to read the fic written by TheMidnightElite. AU of course, probably counts as OOC and a bit of bashing.)**

**"Chapter 1 How it all started."**

"Now we might learn who I'm killing for hurting my sister." Apollo said glaring at all the male gods in general.

**"3****RD**** Person Point of View.**

** It was a normal night for everyone in New York."**

"In other words it was chaotic." Hermes chirped in while glaring at the other Gods, besides Apollo and Zeus. He and Apollo were as close as brothers and therefore he was often around Artemis with the Sun God. She was a lot more fun to be around when she wasn't hiding behind her mask, and he saw the Moon Goddess as his own twin even though they were only half-siblings. He was going to throw whoever hurt his sister into Tartarus.

**"Nobody would notice the woman walking down the road carrying a blue bundle."**

At this everyone turned to look at Artemis who was hugging Percy close and running her fingers through his hair, looking up only to nod signifying that it was her in the story before returning her attention to her son.

**"She was sad for what she was about to do to the child."**

At those words Artemis did smile sadly, she had regretted leaving her son at the orphanage every day since and was sad she could not raise him herself but it was too much of a risk.

**"**_**'I'm sorry Perseus but if Zeus found out about you he would try to kill you.'**_** Thought Artemis as she carried her son away."**

"True." Athena muttered while Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis glared at their shared father as if to warn him not to do anything stupid.

**"She remembered what her uncle did to her."**

"Uncle? But that would mean it was either…I'LL KILL YOU!" Apollo yelled lunging at Poseidon who had turned pasty white while everyone stared at him in horror and disgust, Hermes had followed Apollo's lead and was currently trying to strangle the sea god. Artemis began to shake slightly as the memories of what he did flashed through her mind, but she quickly calmed down at a concerned look from her son.

"Sit down and let's finish reading brothers. I want to get this part over with. You can kill him later." Artemis said closing her eyes as the pain of what had happened to her resurfaced after so many years. The two brothers exchanged glances before they stopped trying to kill their uncle and went back over to their sister, Hermes picking up Percy and dumping the kid in his mother's lap so he could sit on one side of Artemis while Apollo took the other. Percy squawked in protest at being picked up and dumped in his mother's lap like a kitten but Artemis merely smiled slightly and held her son tight to her body, as if he were a life line.

"No one interrupt this part." Athena advised and warned them all with a glare, an especially harsh glare being sent to Poseidon.

**"Flashback: **_**It was just like any other day for Artemis. She was celebrating with her Hunters in the woods, was taking a walk when suddenly a man grabbed her from behind and knocked her out."**_

Apollo and Hermes both had an arm around their sisters shaking shoulders as she buried her head in her sons hair and quietly sobbed at what had happened to her, what she had never told anyone.

_**"When she woke up she found herself naked with ichor all over the floor. She quickly remembered what had happened last night and started to get sick. She quickly flashed herself some cloths on and teleported back to the Hunt. She quickly ran into her tent, ignoring all the weird glances from the Hunters. She quickly used her powers to see if she was what she thought she was and found out the horrible truth. She was pregnant with a child that was five weeks old. **_**Flashback end."**

"I don't regret having my child; I just regret the way he was conceived." Artemis muttered hugging her son tightly and causing him to hug her back slightly, sad that his mother had gone through what she had and had him as a result of an accident. Hera let Artemis have a moment to pull herself together before she began to read again.

**"After Artemis found out she was pregnant she decided to take a break from the hunt and deal with the child. When the child was born Artemis knew she couldn't take care of him"**

"I hate the ancient laws." Artemis said glaring pointedly at her father who sighed slightly, he didn't like what his brother had done to his favorite daughter and he certainly didn't like the way his daughter seemed to resent him for not being able to take care of her child.

"Perhaps…it is time the Ancient Laws were changed a little. In cases like Artemis where one of the parents wasn't willing in the conception of the child they can raise it, it also holds true for if the mortal parent does not want or like the child." Zeus said after a moment, causing his children to beam at him as they all left their thrones to go sit with whatever children they had present in the room. The only ones who seemed unhappy about this were Hera and Poseidon. Poseidon tried to get up to sit with Artemis and his son, but was quickly dissuade by all the Gods and Goddesses pointing their symbols of power at him in warning while the Hunters also pointed their bows and arrows at him, glaring at him for hurting their beloved mistress.

**"so Now, here she is taking her child to an orphanage to be raised. When Artemis arrived at the doorstep she created a necklace and wrapped it around Percy's neck."**

Here Percy smiled slightly at his mother as he fiddled with the silver chain necklace that had a small silver crescent moon on it.

**"Artemis then knocked on the door and placed Percy on the ground, with a note telling the orphanage that his name was Perseus."**

"I put up warming spells around him, and a spell to keep him safe until someone with good intentions for him picked him up. I also flashed away to somewhere nearby so that I can watch and make sure nothing bad happened to him." Artemis said when Hera looked at her in disbelief, causing everyone to nod slightly in understanding while Percy beamed up at his mother for her caring so much about him.

**"Artemis then flashed away thinking **_**'I hope we see each other again Perseus.'**_

**Sally POV:"**

"Who's Sally?" Hermes asked looking at his sister in confusion while she smiled slightly.

"Sally is a mortal woman that runs the orphanage, I met her once when she got lost in the woods as a teenager and she is a very reliable woman. Hence why I left Percy in her care." Artemis answered causing her brothers to nod slightly.

**"I was enjoying a cup of coffee when all of a sudden I hear knocking on the door. I put my coffee on the table and walk to the door. When I opened it I saw a child with a note on it. I picked up the infant and read the note **_**'Please take care of him. His name is Perseus.' **_**Read the note. I then closed the door behind me and then placed Perseus on the couch. The other children were asleep so I quietly walked to an open room and placed Perseus down on the bed. **_**'Perseus is a mouthful'"**_

"True. Why'd you name him that anyways?" Aphrodite asked filing her nails and glaring out the corner of her eye at Poseidon.

"The original Perseus was one of the very few to have a happy ending, I was hoping his luck would rub off on Percy." Artemis answered still hugging her son tightly and playing with his hair.

_**"How about Percy?'**_** I thought as I tucked him in."**

Here Artemis looked a bit sad since she wasn't the one tucking her son in.

**"Then I left the room whispering "Goodnight Percy."**

"That it. Who's reading next?" Hera asked looking at everyone in the room as she held the book out.

"We should take a small break instead. This chapter has brought to light a lot of information, and I think we all need a bit of time for it to settle in. Everyone return to the Throne Room in twenty minutes for the next chapter." Zeus said causing everyone to nod while Apollo and Hermes lunged for Poseidon again and the Hunters crowded around their mistress in order to either comfort her or see what she wanted them to do.

"I think we all need to talk. Percy, time for you to officially meet your sisters." Artemis said to her son who slid off of her lap and onto the couch seat beside her as the Hunter took up various sitting positions in front of the two.__


End file.
